La Gran Masacre
by fic twilight fans
Summary: La guerra trae grandes daños a un pais, esta historia es real. Yo solo la escribi a mi manera, todos los sucesos crueles q leeran su sedieron en un pais pequeñito pero que vivio una guerra mas larga que la de Troya.


Era un día como todos, en el pueblo de mozote situado en la cuidad de Pekín a unos 207 km de San Salvador y a unos 1,700 metros sobre el nivel del mar. La gente pobre pero trabajadora ya se encontraba despierta. Muchos de los hombres de disponían a marcharse hacia el campo, las mujeres ya se encontraban despiertas para preparar los alimentos que sus esposos llevarían.

En el año de 1,961 fue fundada la primera iglesia católica en la cuidad, cosa que alegro mucho a sus habitantes. Ellos tenían el consejo de párroco y también encontraban un lugar donde podían desahogar sus penas. Pues su vida no era nada feliz, cada mañana las mujeres se levantaban con mucha angustia al pensar en el futuro de sus hijos, un futuro lleno de hambre y miseria.

Los ricos comen en restaurantes finos, los pobres tienen que comer debajo de un árbol; los ricos tienen gente que les prepara sus alimento, los pobres tienen que sembrar los suyos; Los ricos comen de todo desde verduras hasta carnes, los pobres solo comen frijoles y tortillas; los ricos son los dueños del país, los pobres son solo sus esclavos.

El Salvador fue un país gobernado por los militares durante décadas, los pobres eran víctimas de la represión social y a causa de capitalismo cafetalero el dinero había quedado en pocas manos y los pobres empezaron a sufrir de miseria.

En el pueblo se escuchaba un gran murmullo por todos lados, por un lado muchos estaban felices de que el gobierno los escuchara pero por el otro muchos dudaron sobre ese "gran plan de ayuda". Todos los residentes habían sido reunidos a una reunión por parte de la guardia nacional y el gobierno, donde acordaron de hacer una reunión general para poder organizar "la ayuda que les ofrecerían".

Estados Unidos, Rusia, Alemania y otros países desarrollados no tenía problemas de economía y la mayoría de sus habitantes vivían cómodamente, pero El Salvador, el pulgarcito de América no. Si se visitaba la capital se podría ver lugares muy hermosos, casas lujosas y todo tipo de automóviles modernos pero al visitar Pekín, Chalatenango y la Unión se podía ver que la realidad es otra. Por un lado los hijos de ricos eran enviados a las mejores guarderías donde podrían tener una educación avanzada. Por el otro los pobres trabajadores tenían que llevar a sus hijos porque no tenían quien los cuidara, los minuteros cargaban a sus pequeños en el carrito, las lavanderas llevaban a sus hijos envueltos en toallas para dejarlos tirados en cualquier lugar, las vendedoras ponían a sus bebes en canastas de tomate todo el día y las que tenían más suerte compraban una hamaca para dejarlo ahí, muchas madres con la desnutrición elevada se quedan en el suelo de la ciudades más transitadas para pedir limosnas y darle de comer a sus hijos.

La noche callo muy deprisa y todos los aldeanos se fueron a dormir con la esperanza de un nuevo día, un día que según como les habían informado los oficiales cambiarían su vida para siempre, y vaya que si se las cambio… La oportunidad de un cambio había llegado, luego de pasar tantos años de lucha por fin habían sido escuchadas sus plegarias, al fin el gobierno les daría la atención que como humanos merecían, al fin dejarían de ser tratados como animales, al fin tendrían un futuro mejor que ofrecerle a sus hijos o al menos esos creían ellos.

La mañana llego perezosamente luego de una pacífica noche, el sol salía entre las montañas mostrando débiles rayos para luego brillar intensamente, los pájaros no cantaban en esta ocasión, el pueblo estaba reunido en la plaza principal platicando animadamente con sus amigos, El mozote, la ranchería, cerro pando, toriles, jocote amarillo y la laguna eran las colonias reunidas en la plaza principal, se encontraban más de 1,600 personas reunidas entre ellos 460 menores de edad. El ejército había conseguido lo que tanto habían planeado durante mucho tiempo. Como Pekín era considerado un pueblo comunista los del gobierno tenían planeado un plan para poder terminar con todos ellos.

La gente platicaba alegremente, en sus ingenuas e inocentes cabezas solo habían sueños reprimidos, sueños que veían casi cumplidos, sueños que por fin dejarían de ser sueños. La alegría se podía palpar en el ambiente, luego de tantos años de pobreza, de tantos años con la angustia de no tener nada para comer, de tantos años de luchar por vivir, de tantos años de ver el milagro de cómo una tras otra generación crecían a pesar de la mala desnutrición, de tantos años de sufrir la Represión del gobierno, de tantos años de vivir en la miseria.

Los soldados empezaron a llegar por montones, si era cierto que había más de 1600 personas pero solo era una simple reunión del gobierno, no se necesitaban tantos soldados ni tantas armas. Todo se estaba volviendo muy extraño, el ambiente ya no era alegre sino tenso y la gente se empezaba a alarma. Solo era una simple reunión a la vista de los pobre campesinos y sus familias, pero el propósito de la reunión era otro a la vista de los dirigentes.

_**Medianoche**_

_**Nuestros hijos e hijas**_

_**Han sido arrebatados de nosotros**_

_**Escuchamos su corazón…**_

_**En el vientre **_

_**Oímos sus risas**_

_**En la lluvia **_

_**Vemos sus lágrimas**_

_**Escuchamos su corazón**_

_**La noche cuelga como un prisionero**_

_**Debatiéndose entre el negro y el azul**_

_**Escuchamos su corazón en los arboles**_

_**En los arboles**_

_**Nuestros hijos están desnudos **_

_**A través de las paredes **_

_**Lloran nuestras hijas **_

_**Vemos sus lágrimas entre **__la lluvia…_

Empezaron hacer la inmensa cola, una donde nadie quería formar, los menores fueron separados y llevados a otro lugar, las mujeres empezaron a hacer fila india y los hombres solo miraban con dolor y rabia a los "Protectores de la Nación", el Ejército específicamente el batallón Atlacath. Pero ¿Por qué? Si solo se trataba de una simple reunión donde llegarían a un acuerdo, donde les proporcionarían la ayuda que habían buscado por tantos años.

El ejército ordenaba bruscamente y obligaba a la gente a hacer las grandes filas, las filas que conducirían hacia el Hades. La gente no tenía espacio en su cuerpo para el odio de pensar en que por ser unos ignorantes habían sido engañados, en su cuerpo solo había espacio suficiente para el temor, el temor de que pronto ya no estarían más en este mundo.

¡Todo fue un engaño! ¡Un cruel y horrible engaño!. Los pobres campesinos vieron sus sueños hechos pedazos, ver como la guardia iba separando a las familias, se parándolas para siempre, por lo menos en esta tierra. Los padres se sentían inútiles al saber que su familia corría peligro y ellos no podrían hacer nada, las madres lloraban y rezaban por sus hijos, y los niños, los inocentes que no tienen culpa de nada solo miraban horrorizados el rostro de sus madres aunque todavía no entendía porque era que lloraban.

Los niños fueron dirigidos a un lado de la izquierda donde 406 menores seria matados cruelmente, los soldados no resistían el llorar de los pobre bebes, la pequeña conchita de solo tres días de nacida apenas había podido contemplar la luz del sol antes de sumirse nuevamente entre las sombras. Los guardias disfrutaban viendo las caras de los inocentes llena de pavor, gozaban al ver lo que podían provocar en los niños. Las muertes de los bebes fue muy cruel pero al menos no los dejaron sufrir mucho tiempo, a los que no podían caminar lo arrojaban al aire y como sus escopetas tenían una lanza en la punta, ellos la levantaban para esperar que ese pedacito de gente atravesara la punta de esa lanza. Un bebe de menos de un año de edad no sabe nada del mundo, pero ¿Por qué los mataban? Ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, pero los soldados fueron entrenados para torturar pero sobre todo fueron entrenados para perder la moral y el respeto a la vida. Los bebes fueron muriendo uno a uno, entre llantos y gemidos de dolor, mientras que los más grandes, los que ya podían comprender miraban como eran asesinados. Muchos vieron a sus hermanos morir, ver como ese bebe que habían esperado por nueve meses con impaciencia, ver como crecía dentro de la pancita de su mami, ver cómo eran sus primeros días de vida, cuidarlo mientras su madre iba a trabajar, ver como cada día crecía lentamente eran arrebatados en unos segundos por alguien desconocidos para ellos. Un bebe es una bendición de Dios, cualquier madre pensaría esto, pero ahora las bendiciones eran transformadas en llanto y dolor. Los cuerpos o pedazos de cuerpos caían por todo el suelo mientras que un lago de sangre inocente se formaba en el piso de tierra. Los ángeles más pequeños habían pasado a un lugar mejor, un lugar donde no sufrirían, un lugar donde solo estarían sumidos en un sueño profundo, un lugar donde sus hermanos o amigos pronto llegarían. La muerte de los bebes termino, los guardias hartados de sus gritos y lloriqueos habían decidido matarlos primero. Pero ahora los que ya tenían conciencia no solo tenían miedo de morir sino también el trauma psicológico de ver la muerte de alguien y esperar lentamente la suya.

Las mujeres fueron separadas del grupo y llevadas a dos cerros diferentes. Las mujeres hacían un larga fila para ser llevadas a sus destino, pero hubo una, una que su instinto de supervivencia fue más fuerte que su temor. Al lado de la fila se encontraba un árbol de manzanas pedorras un poco pequeño pero con muchas ramas arriba. Como sus pies se lo permitieron y haciendo uso de sus fuerzas obtenidas por cargas huacales llenos de ropa mojada subió por el árbol sin que nadie la mirara. La larga fila de llantos, lamentos y mujeres iba rumbo hacia el cerro, tal vez a su lugar de muerte o al lugar de sus torturas.

Los hombres con la furia y el coraje reprimido por unas enormes pistolas fueron llevados a la casa del señor Díaz, a lo lejos veían como sus esposas e hijas eran dirigidas a hacia el cerro y sus oídos escuchaban los lamentos y quejidos de sus pequeños tesoros, sus hijos que con tanto esfuerzo habían logrado criar.

Llego el momento de la muerte de los niños más grandes, todos estaban reunidos en un círculo alrededor de los cuerpos de los bebes, sus cuerpos temblaban a causa de miedo y sus cabezas dolían de tanta tención. No sabían dónde estaban sus madres por más que las llamaran, gritaran o lloraran ninguna respondía a sus llamados, un niño psicológicamente no está preparado para una emoción tan grande, un niño ve en su madre a su refugio, a un ángel que los defiende de los problemas pero esta vez su ángel se había ido al cielo quizás porque no les respondían, sus ángeles los habían abandonado para ir a su propio infierno personal. Los niños fueron tirados fuertemente al suelo formando una masa de cuerpos mutilados de los bebes y sus pequeños cuerpecitos. Los niños gritaban, sus madres no los auxiliaban y sus hermanos mayores solo intentaban calmarlos, esperando un milagro, que los soldados los dejaran libres o por lo menos un descuido para huir de ahí. Las pobres niñas con su instinto maternal traban de controlar el llanto de sus hermanos y amigos que no paraban de llorar, muchos se enloquecían, otros corrían por todos lados para chocar con una pared de soldados. Los cuerpos frágiles de los niños estaban tirados en el lago de sangre donde los soldados los rodearon, sus armas apuntaban hacia ellos y al escuchar la voz de mando las balas salieron atiendas para encontrar su objetivo. Las balas zumbaban por todo el lugar atravesando los cuerpos de los niños en el suelo, muchos recibieron pocos impactos de balas pero otros recibieron mucho más, muchos tuvieron la suerte de morir rápidamente pero otros su muerte fue lenta y dolorosa, muchos vieron a todos sus hermanos y amigos morir pero otros tuvieron la suerte de descansar primero.

Rufina Amaya miraba desde el árbol como las mujeres eran llevadas hacia el cerro y de cómo sus hijos, sus pequeños, sus tesoros la llamaban a gritos desde el lugar de su muerte. "Mama Rufina, nos están matando. Venga por favor, sáquenos de aquí" era lo que sus hijos le gritaban. El dolor la estaba matando por un lado quería correr hacia sus hijos pero por el otro solo rezaba para no ser encontrada. Desde la cima del árbol tenía la vista de todo, el lugar donde mataban a los inocentes niños, los cerros donde llevaban a las mujeres y la casa donde encerraron a los hombres. Todo le recreaba una vista desgarradora, si miraba para un lado mira muerte, si miraba para otro miraba más muertes y si miraba para arriba veía un cielo hermoso donde sabía que algún día sus amigos estarían.

Las mujeres caminaban a paso lento, el dolor no las dejaba respirar, veían como sus sueños de una vida mejor para sus familias iban siendo cruelmente destrozados por los superiores, los que se la llevaban de los poderosos, los que a pesar de tener todo las comodidades sus corazones estaban vacíos de la pureza y el amor al prójimo. Cuando llegaron al cerro vieron como cada soldado las tomaba como si se tratara de una tienda de comida donde las personas según sus gustos eligen su platillo favorito, este no eran un restaurante de comida, este era un restaurante de mujeres donde cada mujer era obligada a satisfacer a los soldados antes de ver las sombras de la muerte. Los hombres llenos de lujuria y sed de sangre aprovecharon cada momento para cumplir sus fantasías y deshonrar a la mayor cantidad de mujeres posibles, las mujeres solo gritaban de horror, sentían suciedad por todo su cuerpo y grandes ganas de morir y parar tanto sufrimiento. Luego de ser usadas los soldados empezaron con su carnicería, jugando al campeonato de asesinatos. El que más número de mujeres matara ganaba la carrera.

Los hombre fueron torturados no solo por el dolor de no saber nada de su familia sino también por los fuertes golpes recibidos, muchos murieron antes otros después pero a cada uno les llegó su hora.

Rufina se encontraba destrozada, viendo la muerte de sus seres queridos, viendo el volcán de muertos que se formaba y viendo un destino trágico para ella. Rezando y orando bajo del árbol para arrastrarse como un gusano por todo el suelo, con mucho dificultad logro esconderse detrás de un matorral, su cuerpo temblaba cada vez que veía a los soldados acercarse donde ella estaba y en su mente no había espacio para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera salir de ahí. En el momento en que intentaba salir del matorral para correr a los maizales los soldados la descubrieron y en medio de una lluvia de balas corrió y corrió hasta que dentro de una cueva se escondió. Ahí paso alrededor de cuatro días en donde no comió ni bebió nada, luego de pasar cuatro días en una cueva salió recorriendo los maizales hasta llegar al rio Sapo donde unos guerrilleros la encontraron para llevarla a la cuidad de Honduras donde reiniciaría una nueva vida sola.

10 de Marzo día de la Asamblea, 11…12…13 Días de la Matanza. Año de 1981. Día de la muerte de nuestros queridos hermanos Salvadoreños.

"_Busque sin saber, dude si te habías ido,_

_Luego encontré tu nombre en una lista de desaparecidos"_

Los muertos se encontraban reposando sobre la tierra que los vio nacer, crecer y morir. Pero lo más extraño de todo fue lo que sucedió después, cuando unos campesinos entraron asombrados al cantón de El Mozote, todo estaba rodeado de cadáveres en estado de descomposición y una gran cantidad de luciérnagas volando encima de ellas. El paisaje era hermoso y aterrador, las luciérnagas deban un espectáculo maravilloso y los cadáveres en dignos de estar en una película de terror.

1992 once años después de la masacre del mozote la cuidad fue repoblada y antropólogos Argentinos llegaron a extraer los restos de las víctimas. Rufina Amaya Marques logro rehacer su vida y la misma vida le dio la oportunidad de regresar después de la guerra a su país y tener una hija, la hija que completo el vacío de su vida. Ella murió en el año 2006 con 64 años de edad pero ella decía: "Porque no contar la verdad, si esto fue algo real y no tengo miedo a nada"…


End file.
